


Cocoon Calling

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, POV Multiple, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Why is Victoire with Viktor? And is he foolish enough to stay? Oh, wait... He's smarter than he looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: Viktor's parts are written as he might speak and therefore incorporate his accent.

He's handsome, handsome, h~a~n~d~s~o~m~e

and that's all I've ever cared about

I know I'm vain

& rather

unpredictable

* * *

Damn, I thought that Hermioney would never leave my mind

Herminny iz amazink

Victoire

iz…

A **b!l!i!n!d!i!n!g** light

* * *

Y'know, I really hate playing the damsel in distress

But I didn't mind for Viktor

It was enough to hook him

Then…

Then I had to catch him

for _**real**_

* * *

I do not understand why Victoire thought I would want anythink that iz not her

She iz bright, she iz thoughtful

She iz rarely snappy

She haz **compasshun** for others

* * *

Ohmigawd—

Does he actually _think_ I'm some goody-goody?

Viktor, darling, it ain't gonna happen

I'm never going to change

I can act

T.r.a.n.s.f.o.r.m.a.t.i.o.n

…is another thing entirely

* * *

Merlin, she makes me angry

Hermienniny sometimes confused me

Victoire, love, you _infuriate_ me

You are **not** as great an actrise as you thought

* * *

Bloody hell

This is new ground for me

I…

never thought I'd want to, but…

Maybe I'll…

Hmm, no…

Well…

I suppose, Viktor, I don't want to stop

I want to be with you

I will be **m-y-s-e-l-f** with you

**Author's Note:**

> Victoire is a lot of fun to write, as seen here where her personality shows through.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: …y'know, much as I like this and like the juxtaposition of their views on their relationship, I deffo think I could put more effort into developing them. So next time you see Vikvic from me, it'll be more than just a poetic wisp! :3


End file.
